


Trapped

by MightySnowflake



Series: Mafia AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Mafia AU, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySnowflake/pseuds/MightySnowflake
Summary: Tobirama goes undercover to a party to steal information about the mafia’s next move. However, everything becomes much more complicated when he catches the mafia boss’s eye.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Mafia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864696
Comments: 11
Kudos: 207





	Trapped

The mission was simple: find the information about the mafia’s next move and retreat. Special agent Senju Tobirama just hoped that the mission would actually glide that easily. Thus far he had gotten past the security guards at the front door and now was successfully merging into the rich sea of people thanks to the expensive custom made suit he had gotten especially for this mission.

The clothing he found quite nice and he had even managed to hide his facial tattoos with makeup, but bringing his spikes of a hair into a more flowing order had been a nightmare. Those white spikes just didn’t want to collaborate no matter what products he used to control them. The moment he was somewhat pleased with the look of them he left everything as it was and didn’t want to look at any hair spray or other necessary hair torture tool in the near future again.

Though, Tobirama felt thankful for his suffering the moment he entered the party room full of rich people who looked as if coming straight out of a film with their top-notch makeup on women and some men also, the clothes that must have cost a fortune and then the hairdos for what the owners must have spent an eternity at their private hair stylist. 

With a modest smile, Tobirama began to drift through that wast sea of wealth, muttering a polite “excuse me” from time to time, and evaluated his surroundings. He reached a wall and stationed himself there with a glass of sparkling champagne he had acquired on the way. There he had a good look over the whole place.

People were chatting happily, making comments about each other’s fancy outfits or the food that was served by the hard-working waiters running around without a pause in sight. Some men were going to the balcony to smoke whereas their much younger wives were now sitting together in a corner table, telling each other what they _ actually _ thought about their husbands.

Still, Tobirama was looking for a certain group of people. He might be new in this case, being introduced to the activity of the mafia in this city only a month ago, but he had received a very precise description of the mafia boss’s character alongside a photo he had left in his car, so he was more than prepared to identify the necessary people.

And suddenly, on the stairs that lead to the second floor, away from the lively milieu, he saw them. Two men with a confident posture followed by four bodyguards. The following men had the respective symbols of their clans, that they had received the right to wear from their bosses, peeking out from under their watches. Despite the distance, Tobirama could make out the tattoos well enough to identify the men as his object of interest.

Calmly and gradually he made his way to the stairs as well, after waiting for a bit, putting away his glass and making sure that his choice of direction wouldn’t be interpreted as following by any suspicious eyes. Reaching the second floor, he looked for the men again. The corridors were almost empty, except for a few young people chatting up on each other. Finding his targets wasn’t hard, as two of the bodyguards had been left outside in front of the door that probably lead to the room where the agreements and deals between the two mafia clans were to be made. 

However, Tobirama was informed that he wouldn’t need to be present _ during _ the meeting to gather the necessary information. That’s why he chose the opposite direction at the moment and looked for a place to bring his time without looking suspicious. The key for that became to be a nice lady that took interest in Tobirama. Two young people murmuring on the more private second floor? No-one would come asking questions about this obvious flirting. 

The girl was intelligent enough for Tobirama to actually develop a decent discussion on the latest hot topics in the city. He didn’t forget to add some flattering comments about his companion into the chat to keep the talk going as long as needed. He knew he was a good-looking guy and knowing a way with words was nothing new to him, including in the department of seduction. Even though this all meant nothing to him, he could still offer a pleasant company to the girl.

After a half-hour or a bit more, the door that Tobirama had kept an eye on from far away the whole time, opened and the men from before came out, seemingly pleased. That had to mean that the agreement had gone smoothly. Tobirama excused himself, but not before raising the lady’s hand and kissing it softly, making the girl blush. Then he wandered, as if aimlessly, in the direction of the room the meeting had been held. 

The door was locked, of course, but that wasn’t a problem that couldn’t be overcome. With a few tricks up his sleeve that proved to be very useful for a special agent, Tobirama opened the door. Making sure that no-one was watching him, Tobirama entered and locked the door behind him again. The lights in the room were out but the street light coming from the bow window, reaching from the floor to the ceiling above, illuminated the inside enough to make out the black computer Tobirama was now looking for. 

Quickly, he started the computer and within a few minutes he already had all the necessary data on a small USB-stick that had been attached to a string. Sliding it over his neck and under the shirt, Tobirama made sure that everything in the room was like it had been before, from the angle of the computer to the wrinkles in the carpet. First listening behind the door, he opened it with a small click and was out again.

However, before Tobirama could lock the room again he heard voices coming from his left. Without a choice, he turned to his right and escaped. Just a few meters away from the door, he made an abrupt turn around the corner and walked right into another person with a dull thud. Tobirama raised his eyes to apologise but lost his voice when he saw who he had bumped into. 

The photo in his car matched with the wild mane and cold eyes before him. Mafia boss Uchiha Madara was glaring at him through narrowed eyes. Before Tobirama could make anything worse, he collected himself and apologised for his carelessness with a little bow. It seemed to do the trick as the man’s face softened a bit, his gaze not drilling through Tobirama anymore.

“What’s your name?” sounded the question in a deep voice. Tobirama dared to look up at that and noticed that Madara Uchiha didn’t seem that bothered by the earlier collusion anymore, his eyes having lost the chilling edge and instead of that sporting a genuine interest alongside the question asked. Everything can still work out thought Tobirama relieved.

Not wanting to lose this hope, he answered sincerely “Naozumi”. “Naozumi,” the Uchiha tasted the name on his tongue, “would you care to join me for some drinks?” That was something Tobirama hadn’t expected from this night. By all means, now that he had all the necessary information he should be leaving the party for good before someone found out about him or the door that was still unlocked. It was probable that the man before him had been on his way to the exact room only to discover the mistake Tobirama had made… “Gladly,” answered the agent with a smile and a surprise that was only partly an act.

Uchiha Madara seemed pleased and offered Tobirama to lead the way down the stairs with a gesture of his hand. The sparkles in his dark eyes didn’t go unnoticed by the agent but as alarming as that look was Tobirama had managed to avoid the discovery of the unlocked door for the time being and for that he was ready to be accompanied by some questionable behaviour for a while. 

The glimmer didn’t disappear when the men were served some more alcohol to go with the strawberries already placed neatly on the table they ended up behind. It did receive a probable explanation though as the Uchiha started to ask Tobirama questions about his work, his interest and so on, accompanied by rather shy glances at the paler man. 

Tobirama, even though answering the questions with a soft voice, was speechless. Who would have thought that Uchiha Madara, the leader of the Uchiha clan and the organised mafia trying to take control over the city, the man capable of cold heartedly killing innocent and his own who had betrayed him, would sit next to him only to fidget with his hands and blush when Tobirama made a compliment about the choice of colour for the Uchiha’s suit, matching the latter’s eye colour as well. How could he get out of it now that the Uchiha boss’s attention was so intensely on him?

As if the heavens _ wanted _ him to suffer more, Uchiha Madara nervously offered to move on to his private rooms to get to know each other better as he didn’t feel comfortable talking about himself in such a public space. By that time, Tobirama had almost lost all the initial fear he had had for the mafia boss. Still, he agreed because of the tiny bit left that remembered those chilly eyes he had witnessed on the second floor. He really wanted to be in his car already and just drive far away from here but staying together with the Uchiha meant that the latter won’t be going around discovering meeting rooms that had been broken into.

On the higher floors were located the hotel rooms to accommodate important guests, the view from there stretching over the whole city decorated with pretty lights during the night. The surrounding hills, that Tobirama knew to be there, were present only as dark shapes on the horizon.

Despite the obvious attraction the man had for Tobirama, he hadn’t really come onto him so far. That made Tobirama feel on the safe side for now if leaving out the fact that he was bringing his precious escape time in the lion’s den. The older man made Tobirama sit on a red velvet sofa and went himself to put on some music to soothe his nerves a bit. 

The soft jazz made Tobirama tense up again as he tried not to stare intensely into the table in front of him. What had he gotten himself into? Then the man joined him on the sofa, much closer now than in the party room, lifted his right leg over the other and slid his left hand along the backrest in the direction where Tobirama was sitting. This wasn’t happening… 

The Uchiha was eyeing him from his side with a soft and obviously smitten look on his face. Tobirama turned and just smiled at him. It was getting harder and harder to keep his act together if the man was so forward with his emotions. Because of that, he let the Uchiha act instead asking _ him _ questions for a change that the man was thankfully happy to answer. Though, Uchiha Madara never mentioned the mafia or anything related to it. Smart, that meant he was still aware that anyone could make use of the information that he spread, including Tobirama. However, that didn’t get the agent down as he already had all the information he needed. If only he could get out of here!

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Tobirama forgot how to breathe. 

“Oh? And who do we have here?” An almost manic smile spread out and eyes became fixated on Tobirama. 

“Ah, Izuna! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon,” called Madara with a delighted but surprised voice.

This is the worst! Tobirama had been told that the only high-status Uchiha at the party today will be Uchiha Madara and no-one else! If Uchiha Izuna was here then his cover was blown! 

“Everything went much more smoothly that I could have anticipated so I decided to use the free time to join the party. And it seems my decision was rightly made. Tell me, who is this man with you?”

It was one month ago when Tobirama had started working on the mafia cases and it was his luck that the first day being in action had ended up with him meeting and shooting Uchiha Izuna and the latter escaping nonetheless. Izuna had gotten as good of a look at Tobirama’s face as Tobirama had gotten at Izuna’s.

“Oh,” cooed Madara bashfully, “this is Naozumi. He works as a teacher and he _ loves _ his job since he’s good with children. And the children love _ him _! He says that he sees the little ones as a hope for this world that is so full of greed and mindless belief. And to keep this hope alive he has made it his mission to provide the children with the skill of thinking for themselves and see the society around them from the view of others as well, teaching them to strive for more, for better. Isn’t that a breathtaking aspiration?”

Tobirama was in too deep now.

“Yes, how intriguing… Though I must say, when I first came in I could have sworn that this man is “Tobirama”. They just look so alike! Haha!”

The younger Uchiha might have been laughing but his eyes were still on Tobirama, watching his every move. As if enjoying this. Probably he was. He had caught the agent in the worst situation imaginable, in the same room with the two heads of the Uchiha, with no way out. Izuna must be thrilled. Though he didn’t let it show for some reason… Which was even more worrisome...

Madara scoffed and raised from the sofa, his facial expression having changed into an angry one, much worse than the cold eyes from before. “That _ lovely _ young man can’t possibly be compared to that pest of a rat who managed to injure you so severely. I’ll never forgive him! If I’ll...” Tobirama could hear poison dripping from the voice behind him. “ _ When _ I’ll catch this Tobirama I’ll make it so he’d wish to never have been born in the first place...” The statement was followed by the click of a gun. If it was possible then Tobirama looked even paler than usual.

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you, Madara! You do that.” Izuna’s innocent chirp sounded just wrong after such a dark display. “But before you will, maybe bring your guest some red wine? They just opened a good one. I’d guess he wouldn’t want to miss out on that being holed up here...”

The opportunity to make his guest enjoy his stay more made the older Uchiha beam up again with joy and he excused himself. The younger Uchiha looked after him with a disappointed look, probably displeased by the state of his smitten brother’s mind. There was a phone in the room after all. There was no actual need for Madara to go get the drinks personally. But that had probably been Izuna’s plan all along. They were alone now. Tobirama raised from the sofa and came slowly closer to Izuna.

“”Naozumi”, hah? Doesn’t suit you.” The Uchiha wrinkled his nose and looked disturbingly unconcerned with the whole situation.

“You didn’t tell him.” Tobirama tried to keep his cool which was hard since he didn’t know if he will be leaving here alive today. “...What are you up to?”

Izuna walked closer to the Senju while answering offhandedly “Oh, nothing much. Just being _ fascinated _ with this unbelievably lucky catch.” The Uchiha’s face was taken over by pure smugness. However, he could read from Tobirama’s expression that the paler man wasn’t buying any of it. 

“I’ll tell you what,” started Izuna anew while reaching his hand for the agent’s tie and starting to “correct” it even though there was no actual need for that. “I was on my way to tell brother about the break-in I discovered but now... I have other ideas.” Izuna moved on to smooth out the lapels with both of his hands. “You give me back the data you stole and after playing with you a bit you’re free to go.”

Tobirama had clenched his fists after hearing that his actions had been discovered already and looked sceptical about the Uchiha’s promise of freedom. Izuna just sighed seeing that and lowered his hands, stepping away and turning his attention to the colourful painting on the wall. “I could threaten you with my gun but believe me when I say that my brother would be _ much _ worse when he finds out that you’re the man who injured me.”

The reasoning sounded indifferent with the additional shrug coming from the Uchiha but to Tobirama it set things quite straight. Do as I say or I’ll let you taste my brother’s rage, after which I’ll still get my way. There were no actual options for him to choose from. 

Surrendering, Tobirama reached behind his neck and pulled out the USB-stick that Izuna had already felt through his shirt before. The Uchiha turned with a big smile and Tobirama lowered the hard-won data on the outstretched hand. 

“Ah, and give me that gun I know you’re carrying on you from a personal experience. Wouldn’t want you starting something, now would we?” The innocent grin was accompanied by Izuna’s own gun that was to make sure that the agent won’t be using this opportunity to injure him again in an attempt of getting away from here. Tobirama understood the situation and reached slowly under his jacket and handed the Uchiha his weapon from the holster on his waistband. “Good boy...” purred Izuna, pleased, and hid his gun again, Tobirama’s found its way into a drawer which he locked.

A moment later, Madara was back again, accompanied by a waitress holding the wine and glasses on a tray and being clueless about the deal that had been made just a few minutes ago. He ordered the tray to be left on the low table after which the waitress excused herself. The older Uchiha turned to his two companions as he started to pour everyone’s glasses half full. 

“So, what did you do while I was away?”

“Just talked,” answered Izuna simply. “He seems like a “good guy”.” The implication of Tobirama’s real occupation went unnoticed by Madara just as Izuna had anticipated but it was probably fun to see how Tobirama reacted to it. The agent stayed stationary and wary of what Izuna might say or do next with his brother now here until Madara handed him a glass and ushered back on the sofa. Tobirama’s compliance ended up with him being seated between the both Uchihas. Great.

The agent had managed to politely taste the wine and lowered the glass on the table, when Izuna started to rub at his right shoulder in a show of discomfort judging by his twisted face and closed eyes. He even whimpered quietly for a good measure. It was the shoulder that had been shot, Tobirama knew. He also knew that in no way could it still hurt. Madara didn’t seem to know it though as his eyes shifted from Tobirama to his younger brother, worried. 

“Does it hurt?” 

Izuna continued with the rubbing. “Not like before but it is still uncomfortable.” Then there was a meaningful pause. ”If only there was someone so kind to massage it for a bit...” Dark eyes met red. This had to be part of this “game” Izuna was after.

Tobirama tried not to look too uncomfortable when involuntarily volunteering himself. “...I could help you if you want?” The smugness was back on Izuna’s face. “Oh, that’s so kind of you! Brother, you have a good eye.”

Madara made a noise at that, sounding embarrassed by his brother and pleased by how helpful his guest was. He totally overlooked how suggestively Izuna’s hand slid along the agent’s thigh and came to a rest on his knee for the “necessary” support. The younger Uchiha then turned his right shoulder so that Tobirama would have better access to it. “Be gentle...” he purred, beginning to stroke the knee with his finger which was very disturbing to the agent.

He pointedly didn’t look at Izuna, not wanting to see that pleased look caused by his own torment. He just let his hands knead the shoulder offered to him and prayed that Izuna would hold on to his promise.

Apparently, unwanted physical contact was something that the brothers loved to inflict on others. Or so it seemed. Brought about the feeling of being left out or something else, Madara had raised his hand to get a feel of the agent’s hair, which made the latter flinch. 

“Wow, they are as soft as they look!” muttered the older male in awe. “So white...” The admiration didn’t end there though, as Madara’s hand moved on from stroking the strands of hair to sinking lower till his hand was tracing the pale neck. Feeling that, Tobirama dared to jerk his head back at Madara who retreated his hand.

“Sorry! I was enchanted by how pale you are... So pretty...” He didn’t look sorry at all, eyes still caressing the soft skin above the shirt collar. Tobirama could feel Izuna chuckle silently. That brat! The agent could barely stop in his actions of giving the cheery man a much stronger kneading than necessary. After all, he had no desire to hear that click of a gun again today. Mostly because of the man who would direct it at him with an expression that could promise only the worst for him.

When Madara had moved on from sipping his wine and glancing at Tobirama to plain staring at the working hands on Izuna’s content figure, then the latter shook his shoulders free and proclaimed loudly "All right, that's enough! Or else my brother won't be shutting up about me getting all your attention!" Tobirama, finally allowed to stop touching the said man, felt a little more eased. The younger Uchiha didn’t even look at him anymore, choosing to cherish the alcohol he was now holding in his hand.

The ease was short lived though, because one glace to his right and all Tobirama saw was a pleased smirk. Influenced by the stimuli in the form of two Uchiha leaders paying him too much unwanted attention, the agent felt that he can’t stand that look and, forgetting the situation he was in for a moment, snapped out with a passive scowl “Don’t tell me you have aching shoulders as well.” 

Madara looked shocked at first but then his grin widened, hinting to the same manic quality that his brother had demonstrated before. Tobirama could already regret his disappearing control over himself when the older Uchiha laughed shortly and mused aloud. “I didn’t know you were so feisty. I like it.”

Suddenly, the agent missed the shy glances he had received before because _ that _ look was far too ardent. “Tell me,” rumbled Madara, as he leaned closer, “what else I don’t know?” The gleam Tobirama had witnessed in the man’s eyes during their initial meeting was back. Izuna turned his face as well, sipping at his wine and spectating. Enjoying the way Tobirama seemed to want to merge with the sofa because there was nowhere to run. 

“Eem...” the agent had to answer with something. Even though his mind felt almost empty. Tobirama had done undercover jobs before but never had this happened before. It seemed as if it was the brothers’ speciality to make people feel being on the edge without even really doing anything. Just… being there… using words… and preying.

“Mm?” Madara leaned even closer so that Tobirama could see the faintest hint of a blush hidden behind the black mane that probably needed much more care than the agent would ever provide for his own hair. Tobirama controlled his breathing before answering with a little hesitation. “That... it’s... quite late already?” 

The older Uchiha’s face dropped visibly as well as the younger one’s so Tobirama rushed to explain. “I mean... my family will be waiting for me soon and-”. “Family?” interrupted Madara whose expression could now be described as sinister. Tobirama had no idea how to interpret that sudden change of mood so he trotted cautiously. 

“Y-yes. My brother is expecting me home. And you probably know how older brothers can get… Wouldn’t want to make him fear that something bad has happened to his “baby brother”.” He added an apologising smile on top of that, even though there was nothing to apologise for. 

Not even for the fact that he actually lived by himself now that his brother was married. Of course his brother had tried to reason with him to stay. Futile endeavour. Though, with the situation being as it was now, Tobirama didn’t feel the satisfaction of living alone anymore. Not with the attention of the Uchiha leaders so determinedly on him. 

“Brother?” Madara’s eyes wandered to the ceiling while pondering shortly about the new information gained. “I guess that’s alright then.” Tobirama couldn’t help but wonder what _ wouldn’t _have been all right and what would have happened then.

Madara’s expression became something akin to serious relatability as he directed his words at the other Uchiha. “You hear that, Izuna? You should learn from Naozumi how to be a good younger brother! Thinking about his older sibling and not wanting to make him worry.”

The younger Uchiha seemed offended, crossing his hands over his chest and raising his nose upwards. “Hmph! I’m capable enough to do what I want without telling you every tiny detail! I guess it’s really time for your precious “Naozumi” to leave if you’ll start lecturing here like this!”

Madara looked betrayed and turned his eyes to Tobirama who still sported the same apologetic smile. He couldn’t believe it but it seemed that Izuna was actually letting him leave, like he had promised.

The older Uchiha pouted and traced the corner of the wooden table with his finger before sighing and standing up. “Alright. I guess it’s time for you to leave then.” However, the look that Tobirama got was all but ready to let him go. The agent decided to act on the opportunity and raised as well. 

“Thank you for this lovely evening” he said, regaining the lighter mood he had displayed in the party room. “It was my pleasure,” murmured Madara. Then the Uchiha paused before asking “Would you mind giving me your number? I’d love to continue our conversation soon...” Before Tobirama could think of a false number though, Izuna chirped in “Don’t worry about that, Madara! I already have all the contacts you need to reach him!” 

The younger Uchiha’s smug smile didn’t waver when his brother looked at him suspiciously. “Just _ what _ did you do while I was away?” Izuna waved his hand “We talked and that’s all! I just had the brains to use my time wisely and get all the information you in your smitten state could have forgotten to ask!” 

Tobirama had to wonder if the mafia will really start calling him on his work phone that could be found on the internet and Izuna was probably hinting at. He’d prefer that to happen when he was on a case and in need to trace the same men. Though, he was sure that Izuna is much too clever to actually do that. Which meant that the brothers will start looking him up thoroughly. ...He probably needs to change his number, codes and address also. Annoying but necessary.

The older Uchiha stared at Izuna angrily for a bit, pissed that his younger brother seemed to have spent quality time with the gorgeous man _ Madara _ had found, but then had an idea how to one-up the sneaky bastard. Looking the paler man deep in the eyes and without breaking eye contact, Madara raised the agent’s hand and gave it a gentle kiss. It felt totally different to be on the receiving end, Tobirama thought. He couldn’t take that much intimate attention at once. “I expect to see you again.” The older Uchiha looked at him lovingly. Thankfully, this was all over now. “Of course,” gave Tobirama as an answer. He could almost taste freedom. 

“One moment! I haven’t gotten to say goodbye!” Izuna looked pointedly at Tobirama who in return held his face passive, in fear that any wrong expression could end up with him never seeing his precious people again. The brat just wanted to see him suffer!

Izuna closed in and to Tobirama’s surprise hugged him, his head hidden behind the agent’s so that Madara couldn’t see what he whispered. “I expect to see you soon. It’s much too boring to take control over this city without a capable opponent to play with.” Tobirama stayed silent so that Madara wouldn’t find anything suspicious. As the agent thought that Izuna had said everything he wanted to say, he tried to step away from the man but the latter pulled him back and held even tighter. “And don’t disappear! My brother won’t have that now that you’re completely taken over his mind.”

With that, Izuna let him go and waved with an innocent face “See you soon!” Tobirama managed a broken smile at both brothers and noting the ominously jealous look on Madara’s face left as quickly as possible. What kind of mess he had gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Naozumi is a Japanese name which means 'pure truth'. It is derived from the Japanese words 'nao', which means 'honesty or truthful', and 'zumi', which means 'innocent or pure'. (Source: https://babynames.net/names/naozumi)


End file.
